With the continued advancement of computing technology, the demand for computing technology manufacturers to develop new computing devices continues to increase. One aspect of development of such devices is the gathering of data (operating statistics) associated with operation of a computing device being developed, analyzing that data, and making changes to improve performance based on the data. For computing devices that are able to operate in different power states, a manufacturer may gather data (operating statistics) related to operation of the computing device before, during, and after transitions between different power states. Gathering of such operating statistics may be labor intensive and time consuming due to, at least, a need for user (human) intervention in gathering such operating statistics.